


Books and Blondes

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: "Dad! When do I get to meet my soulmate?" Piper asked her dad when she was four."Someday. Maybe soon. Maybe not for a long time. You can never know. Maybe you'll meet he or she or whatever tomorrow. Maybe you'll meet your soulmate in twenty years." Her dad smiled at her.





	

A big black mark was on Piper's arm when she was born. She was pretty sure her soulmate was gonna hit her for some reason. Or bump into her. It wasn't gonna be a simple touch or grab or something. 

"Dad! When do I get to meet my soulmate?" Piper asked her dad when she was four.

"Someday. Maybe soon. Maybe not for a long time. You can never know. Maybe you'll meet he or she or whatever tomorrow. Maybe you'll meet your soulmate in twenty years." Her dad smiled at her.

"Was Mom your soulmate?" Piper asked.

"Yes...uh Pipes, listen sometimes people's soulmates have different soulmates or no soulmate- not that I think your soulmate will be like that, okay?" He brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"What do you think my soulmate will be like? Do you think my soulmate will be cute? Do you think my soulmate will love me? Do think my soulmate will be smart? Do you think they'll like video games? Or surfing? Or maybe they will like skateboarding?" Piper took a breath. 

"Pipes, don't worry about it. Someday you will find out all the answers. But I do think they will love you. You are a super loveable little pest." Her dad smirked and lifted her off the ground.

"Dad, you are a big pest!" She screeched.

****

She didn't want to rely on her dad for money so when she was eighteen and just out of high school she got a job at the local library, as a librarian. Kinda of a strange job for a dyslexic girl to get but it's not like she can't do it. 

Her main job was gathering up books people left on tables, desks, wrong shelves, and even sometimes in the bathroom; luckily so far not in the toilet. 

Piper started picking up a large pile of books. It was on the top level of the library which was a small loft that had books like dictionaries, textbooks, and other kinds of books like that, so we couldn't bring her cart up to help move the books. Plus it's not like anyone could check out these books so there was no reason for the cart to ever really go up there. This pile was all of Greek history books and architecture books the library had to offer. Fucking asshole college students probably just left them. She got that college was hard but seriously, it's like fifty books. Heavy books at that.

One of which just hit her on the arm. To clarify someone used the book to hit her with it.

"How about asking to use a book somebody else is using?" 

Piper turned around to face a very cute and very scary blonde girl. 

"Ow! Fuck you!" Piper said to her.

"You're the one messing with my research." The blonde girl glared at her.

"Well sorry, I work here and I had thought some assholes left a huge mess. You're reading all of these?" Piper was actually a bit in awe of the scary girl.

"Yes. I'm doing research for some personal project and I'm preparing for school next month." She took the book Piper was holding.

"Well...uh sorry. One of my jobs is picking up books people leave around. I'm Piper." Piper held out her hand.

The blonde girl took it.

"Annabeth Chase. Sorry about hitting you." She smiled slightly at Piper.

"It's alright. I doubt there's even a burise, see-" Piper pulled off her jacket. There wasn't a burise. But there also wasn't a black mark. Her arm had colors splattered on it.

Was Annabeth, this girl she just meet her soulmate?

Then she noticed Annabeth's hand. The one she shook. It had colors all over it now. It hadn't before and now Annabeth was staring at it.

"How about after your shift, we get coffee?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. Sounds nice." Piper smiled like an idiot. Her soulmate was cute and did seem smart.


End file.
